


To Know Fire

by Garnet_Sekai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karaoke, Pack Cuddles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_Sekai/pseuds/Garnet_Sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they're not entirely sure how, Chara has found themself brought along to anime night at Undyne's house with Frisk and Asriel. Clearly, only the finest of shenanigans can ensue.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Well... it's getting too late in the year for rooftops."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about a week after, and is in the same continuity as, Aftertale. (It isn't necessary to read Aftertale first; pretty much everything major from there will be brought up in the course of this story.)

The night was cold. As Chara stepped out into it they reflected that this, at least, was a sensation they had not missed being able to feel. Cold was something best viewed as contrast. Something to make a mug of floral tea feel even better as it drove back the chill. To make you mildly jealous that literally everyone in your new family but you had fur. To make it all the nicer when you could curl up under a warm, soft blanket in a room you could still scarcely believe belonged to you.

Reflecting, Chara realized it was simpler than that, for them. The cold was an excuse to cuddle up against Asriel. All else was an admittedly wonderful secondary.

Tonight, however, that was a little more difficult than usual. Not only because they couldn't hug Asriel anymore without hugging Frisk, that was slowly becoming less and less a problem. But in this particular case, it was for the moment difficult to _get_ to him.

It had been a rather whirlwind afternoon. A week had passed since Frisk had made their sacrifice to revive Asriel and his human sibling. The harder Chara tried to keep themself separate from their old-new life underground, the worse their longing had grown. And when, in a desperate attempt to distract themself from how much they missed Asriel (and Frisk), they had discovered something astonishing about themself, Chara couldn't take it any longer. That day, they had met Asriel and Frisk on the school's roof, and talked for a long time. Mostly from Asriel's lap.

And then, of all people, Undyne had driven up, and before Chara knew it, they had found themselves scooped up and buckled securely into her car. Undyne had taken off to exuberant whoops of "anime night!" Apparently Toriel was out for the night, and Asgore... well, Asgore was hardly about to say "no" to Frisk and Asriel spending the night with an old family friend.

"Anime night" was an understatement. Alphys had greeted them with a stack of DVDs taller than she was, and somehow they were halfway through them by now. Papyrus had been inside already (cooking lessons, Chara guessed), and somewhere in the middle of the third disk Sans had strolled in from the kitchen. Even Monster Kid had somehow ended up in the mix.

Which... left Chara where they were now. Cuddling was a recently rediscovered pleasure for Asriel, and Frisk of course had loved hugs from day one, to Chara's frustration quite a few times during their time with the other human. The predictable end result had left them in the midst of a virtual pile of nestling friends. Holding Chara's hand the whole time, of course, but Chara could get no closer without being in contact with no less than three others, no matter where they tried to slip in.

And so, they had come out here. Cupping their hands, they breathed quietly on them, eyeing the rather impressive array of dummies that lined Undyne's backyard. It should be fine; Asriel and Undyne practiced on them all the time, right? Even in their rather thick turtleneck, Chara shivered.

Slowly, they focused, breathing in deeply. The first act was the simplest. The air wavered around their fingertips, and pale light coalesced in their grip. Quickly, it took on the form Chara desired. They swung it a few times experimentally through the air, and nodded. With a pivot, they swung, drawing the blade of the new knife across the nearest dummy with a satisfying noise.

Chara smiled quietly as the dummy trembled on its stand. The knife, made entirely of magic, didn't damage the dummy's physical form. They looked down at the blade in their hand with a nod, admiring the tiny flower engraved just beneath the tip. They would never be unarmed again. Magic flowed in their blood - no, they thought, in their soul. Life was good.

For a few minutes, Chara simply amused themself with their new blade. There were plenty of dummies, plenty of ways to imagine a foolish enemy trying to attack them, only to meet their bane. Eventually, though, Chara was panting in the cold air. Playing with the dummies was enjoyable enough, but there was something else they had a chance to do now. Even if the blade felt right nestled in their small hand.

Tucking their weapon onto a loop on their belt, they closed their eyes again. They could feel the heat in their hand as the magic rose and blossomed outward. As they looked, however, they frowned. The stream of flames was split, like they had envisioned. However, only one of them had curved out into a weaving line. The other continued straight forward, lightly singing the dummy in front of them. With a grunt, Chara focused on the straight path, trying to force it outwards. As it curved to match the first line, however, the first line snapped back straight. Chara groaned and shifted their focus, and suddenly they were back where they started.

With a yell, Chara released their control completely, a roiling wave of magical flame washing in front of them. "... the dummy is now medium-well," Chara muttered quietly to themself.

They turned, and stopped stock-still as they saw a figure sitting on the back stoop, smiling at them. "Well, now." Undyne rose, stepping lightly forward. "That's not something you see every day."

Chara backed up. "I, um..."

Undyne chuckled. "What? I'm not gonna bite ya. You're my houseguest, damnit, even if you were my mortal enemy I still wouldn't do anything." They paused. "That, and Frisk would be kinda ticked off at me."

Chara glanced to the side. Undyne sat down heavily next to them. "So. What's with all the huffing and puffing? I sure as hell can't do anything like that."

Chara shook their head quickly. "It's all wrong though. It's supposed to spread out for both streams. Like the staff Caduceus." They drew in the air with both fingers to illustrate. "Even Asri seems like he can do it, but I keep getting half of it going straight..."

Undyne nodded. "Is it that important to have them both curve, though?"

Chara frowned. "It always comes out that way when Toriel does it."They closed their eyes for a long moment. "Because... 'it is best in magic... to leave a space to stand'... I never really got why that was important, but..." They motioned to the dummy. "If I were doing it right, this thing wouldn't even count as rare."

Undyne chuckled. "So I was right then. There's something special about you, kid." They glanced up. "You don't just know Toriel, you've seen her doing magic. Combat magic, even. You've got fire magic, which that whole family is known for." She raised an eyebrow. "And you seem to react to Asriel way more than Frisk, which is weird considering he wasn't even around before about a week ago."

Chara caught their breath. "That's... well..."

Undyne flashed a big grin. "Take your time."

After a long moment, she glanced to the side and crossed her arms. "You don't have to take that long," they grumbled.

Chara paused, and then hesitantly laughed. "Well, you're right..." They sighed. "You know the old story, do you not? Every monster does. About Asriel, and their... friend, and what became of..."

Undyne nodded, picking up the train of thought. "And you're the human kid? The first one, before all the craziness started, and Toriel and Asgore split?"

Chara sighed. "Guilty as charged. Frisk didn't only hope to bring Asriel back. They sought to give me a second chance too."

Undyne's grin was even wider this time. "No wonder. You must've known those three for years. But..." She paused. "Then what the heck are you doing meeting Frisk and Asriel on the roof of the school, instead of sitting next to 'em in class?"

"... Toriel is the teacher there." Chara's voice was flat.

Undyne rose. "Hey, y'know... all those dummies you were messing with, you've gotta be really ticked off about something. Wanna do something to work it off?"

Chara blinked. "What did you have in mind?" they asked hesitantly.

Undyne shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel better, kid. I don't know enough about fire magic to help you there, but you could beat up the dummies some more... we could talk for a while... scuffle for a bit..."

Chara blanched. "No way. I'd get the soul beaten out of me if I killed you."

Undyne laughed. "Kill me? Who do you think you're talkin' to, squirt? I said scuffle. Y'know, spar a little. Doesn't work for everyone, but."

Chara shook their head quickly. "Undyne, I wouldn't even have to try. I'm... not like Frisk."

Undyne planted her feet. "Yeah?"

Chara nodded. "I mean it. I wouldn't even have to really try, if I went and hit you, it'd..." They tensed. "I'm not sure I even count as human after all I've been through. But I am definitely not at all like a monster. I'm..."

Undyne stretched. "What. You're not gonna say you're some kind of demon or something?" She burst into laughter. "Because if you did, I'd have to call you _such_ a dork. Dorkier than Sans, even."

Chara huffed. "I'm serious! I'm not some tender sweetheart like Frisk. When I hit, it's expressly to harm. And I want to hurt people, a lot. The only reason I'd have to not kill you is because Frisk would be angry with me. It would not be even my own reason." They trembled. "Undyne, you know what that kind of awful intent does to a monster. But that's all I have. That's all I _am_ , Undyne."

Undyne stepped closer. "... Hit me, Chara. Just once. I gotta make a point here. Go on." She grinned. "I'm the captain of the Royal Guard, damnit, even if we don't do a lot of guarding or anything else lately. You think you'll end Undyne with one blow? Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

Chara tensed up. "F-fine! If you wish see just how much of a demon I really am, have a look!"

The resulting punch sent Undyne sprawling, her good eye wide. Chara fell to their knees, staring. "... I... I told you..."

Slowly, Undyne sat up. Chara practically choked as they saw the massive grin on her face. "... See? What'd I tell you?" she panted, holding her stomach. "You... weren't kidding, though. That hurts like hell, kid. But... like I said, here I am..."

Chara stared. "But... that does not make any sense..."

Undyne clenched her fist. "Demon? Don't make me laugh! You're human through and through, kid. Nobody but a human could make a single punch so meaningful and painful!"

Chara blinked slowly. "I don't understand. I struck you with everything I had... I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to..."

Undyne shook her head. "This is the point I was trying to make to you, kiddo. Deep down, for your own reasons, you genuinely don't want to end my life. You can hide it as deep as you like, be as scared of it as you want, but somewhere in your soul, you have just a little bit of compassion."

Chara stepped back as Undyne got to her feet. "That said... you've really had it rough, huh? Your punches really hurt. If you still wanna spar, I'm gonna need a minute to heal up and get my armor on..."

Chara shifted. "Why do you want to fight, anyhow?"

Undyne blinked. "I said if you want to, squirt. I know it's not for everyone, but it always helps me cool down." She grinned. "So, do you? We can try pretty much anything else you want."

Chara threw up their arms in a shrug. "It would make a change from knife-play with dummies."

Undyne laughed. "That's the spirit!" A magic circle flared under her as she raised her hand. "Might want to stick to bare-hand, though. Monsters resist magic really well... offensive magic, anyway. And my armor's pretty good against it on top of that."

A flash of light lit the yard, and Undyne stood in armor before Chara, only her helm left aside. A spear, glowing a vibrant green, was now planted in the ground in front of them. Undyne grinned. "Know what to do with that?"

Chara hefted the magical spear, twirling it lightly. "Face danger head-on?"

Undyne's grin somehow spread even wider. "Let's see it!" She raised her own spear, and a trio of arrow-like spearheads flew straight towards Chara.

Chara leaned forward, twirling the spear to meet each one directly. "I saw your fights with Frisk. All of them. I know how you act in combat." They darted forward, landing a light blow to Undyne's side.

Undyne chuckled as she leapt back. "Oh yeah?" She raised her spear again, the next series spiraling clockwise around Chara, making the human turn to meet each in turn. "How'd you manage that? I mean, you said you were around when the prince was a kid, didn't you?"

Chara's movements were almost graceful as they struck down the last of the arrows and leapt in to strike at the armored monster again. "Right. After  _that_ day I was merely a soul, but when Frisk fell upon my grave, I was able to anchor myself to them. To their overwhelming determination"

Undyne whistled, and twirled her spear. "So you saw the whole trip, huh? No wonder."

Chara blinked, sweating a little as they turned and struck at the next barrage of spears, not for an instant fooled as the speeds began to change. "No wonder what?"

Undyne flashed yet another grin. "No wonder Frisk treats you like an old friend." She leaned in, taking the next hit literally on the chin. "No wonder you seemed like you knew all of us already. And..." She laughed. "Well."

Chara blinked, twirling. "Well, what?" Their eyes narrowed a little as Undyne's last arrow turned yellow, and without taking their eyes off of her, they spun the spear and stabbed out behind them to catch it as it leapt around them.

Undyne swelled up, grinning all the more. "Hey, not bad! That style of yours, I LOVE IT!" She raised her clenched fists. "But yeah. It's no wonder Frisk was asking for that specific kind of tea. That was all your idea the whole time, WASN'T IT!"

Chara flinched just a little under the sheer intensity of Undyne's excitement. "Oh! Well, it actually was... I mean, the idea of tea made from my flowers?" They shook their head, streaks of green light traced through the air in the wake of their spear. Blue and yellow were flooding towards them now, and they were panting heavily.

Undyne was panting as well by now, eyes practically shining. "I knew it! I knew it! It's GOOD, RIGHT?!"

Chara laughed. "Humans need to wait longer for it to cool than you, but yeah... it was. Sheesh, trust Asgore to do something absurd like that and have it turn out wonderful..."

Undyne skidded back from the force of the next blow, breathing heavily and grinning ear to ear. "Okay... whew, even with my armor... we'd probably better stop. Although..." She raised her spear. "If you're up for it, I've got one last pattern I wanna try out."

Chara twirled their spear. "Oh yeah?"

Undyne nodded. "Well, just the cyan and yellow and nothing else... that's boring as hell, right? So I wanna try out a NEW kind of arrow. But! You haven't gotten hit even once since we started. So I bet you'll get this first try!"

Chara nodded, raising their spear. "That's it, though, right? I shouldn't make an attack back?"

Undyne nodded. "Let's finish strong, Chara! See what you make of THIS!"

A blizzard of arrows filled Chara's vision, both ahead and peripheral. Mixed in with them, however, was an arrow in dark blue, sideways rather than pointed in or away. Chara paused, sizing it up. As it moved in, it darted around to the left, and Chara spun, raising their spear.

There was no arrow there; as Chara continued their spin, pain suddenly blossomed in their arm. Chara froze, numbly standing there as the next two arrows thudded into their back.

Undyne snapped her fingers, and the remaining magic shattered into glittering cyan and yellow sparks. "I'm sorry, Chara, I thought you'd be able to see it was pointing left and realize it was gonna go almost all the way around..." She approached, blinking. "... you okay?"

Chara was shivering, and refused to answer. Undyne's face fell. "Hey... you're not hurt too bad, are you? I was trying to make 'em light attacks... especially the blue one..."

Undyne scooped the child into her arms. "Here, let me have a look, maybe I can..."

An instant later, Undyne had dropped Chara with a yell of pain, clutching her arm as the child hopped to their feet, shaking all over. "Don't touch me!" they screamed, holding their knife in both hands towards the monster.

Undyne blinked. "What... the hell? Kid, what's..." She trailed off as her eyes met Chara's own. "... kiddo..."

Chara took a step back. "J-just stay... stay away from me..." They tensed, tears running down their face. "This... is why..."

Undyne crossed her arms. "Kid, I'm all right, really..."

Chara shook their head, heavy teardrops scattering from their cheeks. "I cannot go back. All I ever have done, will do, is harm."

Undyne's good eye narrowed. "What about Asgore and his family, huh?"

Chara was laughing now, their face set in a terrifying grin. "Are you joking? I brought more hurt on Asri's family than anyone ever has. I am responsible... responsible for everything that has befallen all three of them..."

Undyne grit her teeth. "You think just because you got sick..."

Another peal of laughter cut her off. "Sick? You... you still believe that farce? You people actually still believe I died because I was _sick_?" Another step back. "If I was merely sick, Toriel would have been able to cure me. The only reason my life came to an end was because _I wanted to die_."

Undyne's face was set. She took a single step forward. Then another. Chara's body somehow grew even more tense. "I _poisoned_ myself. I even suckered Asri into helping me. And then he took my soul, just like we had planned. Even going up to the surface was my idea in the first place, we were... going to..."

Undyne was close now, Chara's hesitant retreat far too slow to keep their distance. "What the hell are you doing?" Chara demanded. "I said back off!"

Undyne took another step, and Chara lunged at her. With a practiced motion, Undyne caught them by the wrist, holding firmly. With a whimper, Chara shut their eyes tight.

After a moment, Chara frowned. Nothing had happened. Slowly, they opened their eyes. A blue fist, tightly clenched, filled their vision. As soon as they realized what it was, the knuckle of the fist extended and poked them lightly in the forehead.

Undyne smiled, and stepped back. "Maybe trying one of Frisk's fake hits was still a little too much, but." With a thud, she sat down heavily, legs crossed. She still barely needed to look up to meet Chara's eyes. "I... hope the message got through, at least?"

Chara was shaking, kneading their hands. "... why?"

Undyne shook their head. "I am mad as hell at you right now, kid. But no matter how mad I get, you don't have to ever be afraid of me. And I know that's probably hard to believe right now, but it's the honest truth." She smiled. "Chara, have a seat. Next to me, in front, hell, take the lap if you want. Whatever you're most comfortable with."

Bemused, Chara knelt in the grass in front of Undyne. Undyne nodded. "All right. Chara... I'm sorry for scaring you like that. And hurting your arm. You were having fun, and then I had to go too far and ruin it."

Chara stared for a long moment. Undyne tapped her finger on her knee. "... and?" she finally said, brusque. "What do you say, kid?"

Chara blinked. "O-oh! Um..." They shook their head. "I... I am sorry for stabbing you, Undyne. You were trying to see if I was all right, and I reacted as if you were going to keep hurting me..."

Undyne broke into a grin. "There. That wasn't so hard, see?"

Chara tensed. "How does that change anything, though? A little apology could never make up for everything that happened because of my stupid plan."

Undyne sighed, and stood up again, stretching. "Kid..." She paused. "Actually. Listen, Chara, I need to touch your forehead. Just for a second." She met their eyes. "I promise, I will not harm you, or even hold you."

Slowly, Undyne reached out. Chara's shivers grew stronger as her palm laid across their forehead. Undyne frowned. "... I knew it. Ugh, what was I THINKING?" She drew her hand back. "You're all sweaty and you're out here in the middle of the night with a frost coming on. C'mon in for now, you're gonna get sick if we stay out here." She held out her hand, waiting.

Chara blinked. "That's... my problem," they said, slowly.

Undyne's forehead seemed to crumple under the fury of her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Chara, did you forget? You're my guest! That hasn't changed, you know! I've got a responsibility to you and you'd BETTER believe I'm gonna CARRY IT OUT!"

Chara's pale cheeks colored. Slowly, they took Undyne's hand and let her pull them to their feet.

Inside, everyone else seemed to still be sleeping. Chara glanced longingly at the white-furred form in the midst of the others, but let Undyne lead them past and into the kitchen.

Undyne looked around the room. The door they'd come in by was the only one. "How the heck did that goofball get _in_ here, anyway?" she muttered, as she pulled down a dusty carton and tossed a kettle rather neatly onto one of the burners. "Have a seat, Chara. Those guys have all the blankets, but I'll get you warmed up quick as I can."

Chara settled quietly at the table. Minutes passed in quiet, before Undyne finally turned from the stove. Carrying a pair of steaming mugs, Undyne settled herself beside them and set one of the mugs in front of the human child. "Don't go burning your tongue, but you should drink that while it's still hot."

Chara let their hands grip firmly around the hot mug. "How's... your arm?"

Undyne shrugged. "Hurts a little, still, but I'll get over it. What about you?"

Chara paused. "... Undyne, putting it off only aggrieves the situation. Just... get it over with."

Undyne leaned forward, her good eye focusing on Chara's red orbs. "Get what over with?"

Chara huffed. "The yelling. The... all of it."

Undyne snorted. "I'll wake up the rest of the goons if I go yelling at you now. And as for the rest of it? 'Putting it off' means I'm actually gonna DO it at some point, so I'm not putting anything off."

Chara scowled. "Just get it over with, Undyne... just like always..."

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "... Always, huh? Toriel ever do any of that stuff to you?"

Chara's eyes widened. "Of course not!"

"Asgore, then?" Undyne crossed her arms.

Chara's eyes blazed. "Don't you talk about him like..." They cut off. "Those two were different, though. That isn't relevant."

Undyne nodded. "Well, maybe. Toriel's a mom, and Asgore's a giant big-hearted weenie. But..." She grinned. "You ever stop to think that maybe those other people were the different ones?"

Chara paused. "Undyne, you shouldn't _be_ nice to me. Asri and his family tried that, and look how I repaid them. And I didn't even mention the time I got Asgore horribly sick on the same flowers I poisoned myself with..."

Undyne motioned to the tea. "What's that about flowers, now?"

Chara hesitated. "Asri and I were trying to make him a pie. A surprise, y'know? But... The recipe wanted cups of butter, and we didn't have enough... so I had the bright idea of putting in buttercups."

Chara finally raised the cup and took a sip. Their eyes widened, even as they tensed very slightly. Undyne blinked. "Still too hot?"

Chara sighed. "A little, but... this tea..." They shivered. "... it's even better than when Frisk drank it for me... I don't deserve you being so kind, but thank you, Undyne..."

Undyne sighed. "Enough with the 'deserve' crap. Listen, I don't want to yell at you, or hurt you, or anything else. You want to know why?"

Chara nodded, taking a longer sip of their tea. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

Undyne smiled. "Chara... you had Asgore as a father. It's not like he raised me exactly, but he took care of me a lot growing up. The way I hear it told, him and Toriel and even Asriel all doted on you so much people would forget you weren't a boss monster yourself."

Chara was silent, sipping slowly. Undyne nodded. "And yet... despite that, you still ended up wanting to end your own life. And I don't think sharing souls with Asriel was your only reason. That takes some serious, deep hurt, kid. I don't want to add to it."

Chara's breathing was shaky now, almost ragged. "Don't you understand yet, Undyne? This is why I can't go home. This is why I can't stay anywhere. I don't know how to live with people who are nice. Asri was the first person to ever be nice to me. And my plan got him killed. I didn't understand the most important person in my life, even a little. I even made use of his feelings for me to entice him into helping me kill myself..."

Undyne shook her head. "That doesn't sound like using him to me," she said. "That sounds like you trusted him. You believed he'd help you, no matter what you felt you had to do. And, turns out, he did."

"Until the end." Chara's chin was dripping into their cup. "I suspected he probably would never actually kill, even with me encouraging him. But I never expected that he would prevent me from doing it, even when we needed to defend ourselves."

Undyne shifted. "Did he ever say why?"

"He..." Chara sniffed. "He told me that he could see what it was doing to me... and he didn't want 'it' to happen. I still don't know what 'it' even was."

Undyne nodded. "He didn't want to let you kill someone, Chara. It sounds more like you're the one who you didn't understand." She shrugged. "And... in the end, things worked out."

Chara lowered their head. "And then you were trying to be nice, and I stabbed you."

Undyne shook her head. "Now that one, I understand." She took a long sip of her own tea. "That look in your eyes when you were facing me, I've seen that. You were terrified. For your life, even." She sighed. "... You were tagging along for the other kids, huh?"

Chara buried their face in the mug. Undyne nodded. "Kid." She patted her lap quietly. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I guess I still suck at the whole making friends thing. Listen, when you're ready... I'd really like to just hold you for a bit."

Chara looked up, blinking. "What's gotten into you, Undyne?"

Undyne chuckled. "Well, sparring didn't work, and I ended up scaring you. I wanna make it up to you, since that was my idea in the first place."

Chara sighed, but hesitantly shifted themself into Undyne's lap. "I went along with it, you know. It's not exactly all your fault."

Undyne put an arm quietly around Chara. "Fault's usually like that."

Chara tensed up at the contact. Breathing deeply, they forced themself not to fight. It was a few minutes before they finally spoke again. "To be honest... I don't know why I'm alive. I mean, I understand why Frisk wanted to bring me back to life. And as long as I have Asri around, that's enough to keep me from wanting to just crawl back into the soil and curl up. But... there's a difference between 'not dying' and 'living', isn't there?"

Undyne nodded. "But then why throw away the idea of living with Toriel and Asgore again? That's something solid. Something you can hold on to."

Chara sipped quietly at their tea for a long while. "I'm not sure when I'll be ready for that, Undyne. I'm terrified that I'll just hurt them again. Or worse, that I've lost so many memories that they'll be like strangers to me again. Besides." They closed their eyes. "No matter who tells me they would never react that way, I can't comprehend the idea that they would do anything but turn me away. I killed both of the children they had loved so dearly, Undyne. That fact is indelible. And if I had never killed myself, Asgore would never have..." They couldn't finish the thought.

"I have a few undelible facts of my own, squirt. And those kids... That was my and your father's choice to make. But no hurry, you'll get it one day." Undyne nodded. "Anyway, where _are_ you living, then? I mean... it's been a week since Frisk shared their soul with Asriel, I figure you'd have come back the same time."

Chara shrugged idly. "I'm good at climbing things. I just usually pick a rooftop and curl up in a corner. I mean, Sans keeps an eye-socket on me, but I can hardly stay with him. Papyrus is there."

Undyne snorted. "Yeah, that'd be kinda tricky. One word about who you are and he'd run straight to Toriel with the news."

Chara sighed. "That, and sooner or later he'd do something dumb, I'd freak out like I did with you, and suddenly I get Sans utterly ruining my shit and racking up reasons to go on not trusting me."

Undyne sighed. "... Well, it's getting too late in the year for rooftops."

Chara leaned a little into the crook of Undyne's arm. "These clothes are warmer than you'd think. I pick my materials carefully and with forethought. I'll be fine."

"Yeah. You will be fine." That familiar grin was spreading across Undyne's face. "'Cause you're bunking in with me until you're ready to go live with your family again. Or at least until we get you a proper bed of your own. I mean, me and Alphys need our snuggle space too, and I doubt you wanna share it."

Chara's head whipped up. "With you? Undyne, I'm not living with you..."

Undyne laughed. "For now, you are. At the very least you should stay a day or two, make sure you don't get sick from being out in the cold like that."

Chara fidgeted. "Undyne... that really isn't necessary. I will be all right."

Undyne's grin only grew wider. "Hey. Hey. HEY. Who am I?"

Chara blinked. "You're... the captain of the Royal Guard?"

"Right answer!" Undyne clenched her free hand. "And what's 'guard' mean?"

Chara smiled hesitantly. "... to protect?"

"And how about the 'royal' part, HUH?"

Chara blinked. "It... means you were chosen by the king?"

Undyne nodded. "Chosen by, and beholden to. The Royal Guard protects the royal family, you got it?"

Chara's cheeks flushed rosy red. "The... royal family?"

Undyne grinned. "Wanna guess who that includes, punk?"

Chara gulped. "Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel...?"

"WRONG!" Undyne rolled her eyes. "Look, squirt, I know Asgore better than almost anyone else. You're a part of his family whether you like it or not. So until you stop being more stubborn than both your parents put together and go home, you can live here." She laughed. "I know I'm a little rough around the edges, but..."

Chara was smiling hesitantly now. "You know what's strange? Back then... I did think of Toriel as my mom, and Asgore as my father, and Asri as something I've never been able to put a name to. But I never... really thought of myself as part of the 'royal family'."

Undyne laughed. "You totally are! And I mean, if you really still doubt it, I bet Gerson remembers you. I think that guy might actually be older than Asgore."

Chara's smile widened just a little more. "I guess I should catch up with him, huh? Maybe he can help fill in some of the gaps." They sighed wistfully. "Hearing you call me part of the royal family, though... now I'm tempted to go making myself something with their seal on it. Think Asgore would be bothered if I was using that?"

Undyne ruffled Chara's hair. "What, the delta rune? I doubt it. It's not just something anyone can use, but you're not just anyone! You're Chara!" She grinned. "What'cha mean by 'make' though?"

Chara flushed. "Oh, well. I knit, actually."

Undyne responded with the single biggest grin Chara had ever seen her wearing. "Wait. No way. Are you telling me that sweater of Asgore's... YOU knitted it? You MADE that for him?"

Chara's eyes widened. "You've seen that embarrassing old thing? I mean... I knew he still had it, Frisk dug it out when we passed through New Home, but... I never imagined he'd be seen wearing it..."

Undyne nodded. "Yeah, he invited me in for tea the first time I managed to knock him down. We get in there, he takes off his armor, and underneath he has this gigantic pink sweater on." Somehow, her grin was getting even wider. "He looks SO goofy in it, I can't keep from laughing. Which I know is rude, but he just starts laughing right along with me."

Undyne paused, and then suddenly thumped the table with her mug. "WAIT a second. Don't change the subject! Did you actually MAKE that sweater he was wearing every single time he trained me?"

Chara's eyes were round. "Every..." Another thump on the table, and they nodded vigorously. "Yes! I... I never thought it was very good, but..."

Undyne thumped the table once more. "Not very good? Chara, that's AMAZING! YOU'RE amazing! Why would you ever say something like that?"

Chara flushed even more. "But, I mean... it's too big even for him, and it's bright pink. And... I mean, it says 'Mr. Dad Guy' on it. How could he not be embarrassed to be seen wearing it?"

Undyne laughed. "Listen, take it from me. What's important isn't all the little mistakes you make, or the things you think you did wrong. The only thing that matters is the finished product." She nodded firmly. "Piano's the same way, after all!"

Chara thought back. "... you were playing when Frisk and I came to your house, right?" A slight smile crept across their face. "You sounded like you were having... fun."

Undyne smirked. "Kid, I know sass when I hear it. But, I'm serious. The only people who care if you get a note or two wrong are yourself and maybe the really cranky kind of judge. The people you actually care about? The ones you're playing for? They don't give a crap!" She paused. "Plus, if that was the only time, you've never heard me playing FOR someone, you've just heard me banging around for the heck of it."

Chara laughed. "Well, that explains it sounding like a rampaging disordered mess." They paused. "It was a fun mess, though."

Undyne leaned back a little. "You like music, kiddo? I can teach you the basics. I mean, even if you don't like piano, you can learn a bunch of stuff you can use on the instrument you DO like."

Chara blinked. "Well... I already have my knitting..."

Undyne rolled her eyes. "So you can have knitting AND music. AND a bunch of other stuff!" She gave the child a firm squeeze. "That's how you'll figure out the difference. You don't just live for one thing, kid. Even if that one thing is something as important as Asriel. You live for every little thing that makes you happy. And if you think you've got none left? Then you've just got to go out there and find some new ones!"

Chara slowly set down their mug, and turned to Undyne. "Can I really stay here?"

Undyne chuckled, letting her other arm wrap around the human. "Of course you can. And we'll help you find more stuff that makes you smile. Just... all I ask, is try to be understanding sometimes. I know I'm rough around the edges. I'll probably screw up now and then."

"... isn't that my line?" Chara leaned quietly against Undyne, clinging lightly to her. "I..."

"I trust you. Even if you don't." Undyne squeezed them close. "You're a KID, Chara. Kids screw up sometimes. One of these days, you'll understand that Asgore and Toriel still want you home. But until then..."

"... thank you..." Chara's voice was barely above a whisper.

It was a long while before Chara rose. Undyne grinned. "C'mon, I'll get you some more tea."

Chara nodded, wiping their eyes as they turned, and then froze. "... _Howdy_ ," they said, just the slightest bite to their voice.

Undyne stood, tilting her head at the white-furred figure in the doorway. "Oh, huh. What're you doing up, kiddo? Besides eavesdroppin' on your Chara."

Chara was tense now, clinging to Undyne. "... How long were you two watching?"

Asriel rubbed quietly at his eyes as he stepped forward. "It was just me, Chara," he said softly. "Frisk's fast asleep still. But, when you let go of my hand and went off somewhere..."

Chara blinked. "... You've been... awake the whole time?"

Asriel settled quietly beside Chara. "I haven't been _listening_ , I was hoping you'd come back to bed soon, but..." He sighed. "I haven't heard a whole lot, don't worry."

Chara sunk a little. "Asri, I... I don't like you seeing me like that..." They puffed. "If Frisk were awake, they'd probably say something like 'big kids don't cry'..."

"No they wouldn't." Asriel pouted, leaning against Chara. "That'd be mean..."

Chara nodded. "That's true. I suppose I'm projecting..." They paused. "So, you two aren't always awake at the same time? Guess we never really got a chance to learn about that."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. It's... a weird feeling, having a part of me snoozing away." He smiled. "It would've been... kinda nice, feeling like this with you..."

Chara shivered. "Too bad I kinda sucked at the whole partner thing..."

Asriel frowned, and shifted, flopping one ear softly over Chara's head. "Chara, that was our plan. You've got to stop saying things were all your fault. If I were any good as a partner, I would've told Mom and Dad that you were feeling that way. I would've helped you. I would've held you and cared about you until you stopped ever wanting to die..."

Chara tensed. "... damnit, Asri, that's cheating," they murmured, nuzzling weakly against his shoulder. "You know I can't argue when you're doing this..."

Undyne grinned, setting down a pair of mugs. "You two do realize it's entirely okay to be cute, especially together, right? Sheesh. Alphys is a grown adult and she still spends most of her time being adorable."

Chara huffed. "Fine, but... y'know. With people I know. Privately." They sipped. "... Asri being able to pacify me like this? That doesn't leave this room."

Undyne chuckled. "Deal. Although, kinda curious about something..." She tilted her head. "Just... well, is that your natural eye color? I mean, I'm just curious."

Chara paused. "It... is, and it isn't." They shrugged. "They're color contacts, but... when I try to remember how I looked back then, the color I recall my eyes being is red."

Asriel nodded. "It's the same for me. That's the same shade I remember them having."

Undyne blinked. "But... what, did however you came back... change your eye color, or something?"

Chara paled. "Oh! That's because... well..."

Asriel went to speak, but Chara squeezed his hand. "No, I... I should say it." Chara bit their lip. "Undyne, when Frisk gave Asri their soul... they gave me something too. It's... how I'm able to be here at all." They paused. "This isn't... my own body. That's buried in the place where Frisk first fell into the underground, and after such a passage of time it's probably nothing but my bones."

Chara took a slow, deep breath, clinging softly to Asriel. "This is... Frisk's body, Undyne. When they gave up their soul to Asri, I was able to take their body for my own, and come back to life."

Undyne blinked a little. "Well..." They nodded. "I guess that makes a lot more sense, then. I mean, none of us were exactly looking forward to it, but it was weird that we never ended up getting to, well, bury Frisk's body." She glanced to the side. "I mean... giving up your soul, however you do it, you have to die. But... then Sans comes up and says he took care of that himself, that he thought it'd be better to just... lay 'em to rest right there, and just remember that Frisk was still alive, even if they were a little different now."

Chara grinned. "If by 'different' you mean fluffier, and sharing space with someone who was even more of a weenie than them." They nudged Asriel playfully.

Undyne chuckled. "Fluffier indeed. Man, you should've seen the look on Toriel's face when she came around to introduce him to all of us." She laughed. "And... then Frisk started talking from that cute fluffy little kid and..."

She smiled, glancing over Asriel as he sipped at his tea. His green and yellow sweater was just like Chara's, except for the number of stripes, but around his neck was a new, gorgeous blue scarf with purple stripes. She recognized both colors as identical to the sweater that Frisk had always worn. Beneath dangled the same heart-shaped locket that he'd worn since she'd first seen him, a twin to the one Chara wore proudly on their chest.

She paused. "... Chara, did you make that scarf, too?" she asked.

Asriel blinked. "Too...?" He grinned. "Wait, does she..."

"Know about that sweater?" Chara chuckled. "Yeah, I mentioned I knit and she put it together from there." They smiled. "Was he really wearing it every time he trained you?"

Undyne grinned. "Yep. He told me it was a gift from someone who was gone before I was even born. That somehow, I made him think of them." She sighed. "It was... nice, y'know?"

Chara paused. "Should I be worried or insulted that the girl that kept trying to knock him on his ass all the time reminded him of me?" A lopsided grin spread across their face.

Undyne smirked. "Only if there's something you're not telling me about Dreemurr family life, squirt."

Chara smirked right back. "Was it our biting wit, then?"

Undyne slapped the table, laughing now. "Our guts, more like." She shook her head. "But nah. He never really said why. But, if I had to guess..."

She smiled. "You've got your own way of showing it. But, your spirit, your drive, how much it means to you to really belong somewhere... He always used to talk about how much hope he saw in my eyes, Chara. I think... he was thinking of yours."

Chara grinned. "Nah. My eyes are too red and too non-singular for that, I think."

Undyne sat down heavily. "You little sass." She grinned. "I'm serious though. That look on your face now... when he was training me, I feel like I felt the same."

Chara smiled, and rose slowly, draining their tea. "Asri, Undyne... I want to try something. I've been... thinking about something you said." They smiled. "Will you... watch?"

Soon enough, the three were outside again, Undyne leaning against the door as Chara stepped forward. Asriel stood beside them, still sipping hesitantly at his tea.

Chara smiled quietly, hands spread out to the side. As they focused, flames appeared in each hand, flickering gently. Asriel watched in awe as Chara brought their hands together and let the flames flow out. Wide, beautiful arcs traced across the night. Trembling, bowing on one side or another often, the two streams curved through the night with barely a singe on either of the dummies in front of them.

Asriel's ears rose as he looked on. "Chara... that's Mom's..."

Chara nodded. "I... thought it would be appropriate. It's the first real magical spell that Frisk and I saw together, after all."

Undyne grinned. "Figured it out, huh?"

Chara smiled. "It's like you said. I can't focus on only one thing." They turned, letting the flames die out. "Asri will always be my everything. But... my life is more than just him. There's room, if I just make it." They paused. "Maybe not as much room as my idiot has. But it takes a special kind of idiot to have _two_ people both be his everything, after all."

Asriel giggled softly into his mug. "Don't sell yourself too short. You're not the person you keep telling yourself you are, Chara. You're so much better."

Chara winked. "And here I thought even my favorite idiot had to concede I wasn't the nicest person in the world."

Asriel blanched. "Ch-chara, I..."

Chara grinned. "No, you meant it. Maybe it was reassuring Frisk, too, but we have to be honest with each other. I made you honestly afraid of me. I let myself lash out at people who genuinely loved me. I almost... hurt you. But... it's just as it is for Alphys, is it not? Even if I don't like something about myself, you two still love me. There are people out there who will still like me and help me."

Undyne was grinning ear to ear by now. Asriel smiled, tearing up. Chara paused. "... sheesh, look at me getting all sentimental. Asri, when Frisk does wake up, do me a favor and tell them they're an absolutely horrible influence on me, okay?" Those red eyes flicked over to Undyne. "... you too."

Undyne laughed. "Hey, I'll take being a terrible influence if it means you're gonna stay here and start really living." She smirked. "Besides, you ain't as good as you can be just yet. I saw how wobbly that little spell of yours was. You watch, by the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to focus on just one thing again!"

Chara grinned. "That would be _disastrous_ for my knitting. But it does explain just so much about everyone's favorite angry fish."

Undyne roared with laughter. "That does it. You're staying here until that's exactly what's happened to you!"

Chara's grin widened. "Because it's 'the perfect revenge' to inflict upon me?"

All three of them collapsed into laughter at this point, Asriel leaning heavily on Chara for support. Finally, Chara stood. "There's one last thing, before we go in. Undyne..." They paused. "No, I don't really have words, this time."

Gently, Chara pressed their hands to their chest. "The heart is shaken more by a single deed than by a thousand thousand words. So... this will be my action." Gently, they drew their hands away.

Red starlight shone in the yard as Chara's soul gently floated in their cupped hands. Undyne stared in awe, her bravado utterly absent. Asriel teared up, smiling broadly. The little red heart hovered, just a little darker in color than Frisk's, the color somehow all the richer for its lesser brightness.

Undyne smiled slowly. "I told you, you're no demon," she said softly. "But..."

Chara fidgeted. "You're the only one who's seen this, Undyne. Besides Asri and Frisk, that is." They paused. "Do you... maybe... um, well..." They gulped. "Maybe want to... um..." Another pause. "H-hold it...?"

Undyne blinked, and then grinned. She went down on one knee and squeezed Chara's shoulder. "You don't have to force yourself to trust me so fast, kid. You might know me through Frisk, but this is our first time really meeting, after all."

Chara's hands shook. "But I... want to trust you, Undyne. I mean, I'm going to be staying here."

Undyne nodded. "Chara, you can't just turn a switch and trust someone with your entire soul. When you honestly feel like you're ready to trust me that completely... well, then I'll gladly hold your soul. But until then, don't push things and hurt yourself, okay?"

Asriel smiled. "Chara, your soul looks just like back then."

Chara chuckled. "Besides the bits of you stuck in there from when our plan fell apart?" They gently indicated the small shards of white nestled in among the red.

Undyne blinked, leaning in close. "Oh... wow..." She grinned. "Heh, no wonder you can use magic. You're a Dreemurr through and through, squirt."

Chara smiled quietly. "Of course I am." They stared down at their soul. "I mean... despite everything, it's still me... right?"

"Still you, Chara."

Chara laughed. "I thought Asri said you were still asleep..."

Frisk rubbed their heavy-lidded eyes. "I was. But I saw a pretty light. And heard a pretty voice."

Chara flushed. "It is kinda weird, huh? We're so different, you and I, yet our souls are almost the exact same color."

Frisk just smiled. "Maybe we're more alike than you think, Chara."

Chara rolled their eyes. "Nah. If we were, I would be a serial flirting menace too, and that's clearly not the case. And I'm way less into hugs than you."

Frisk tugged Chara back against them, resting their muzzle atop their head. "Not true. You're just picky."

Chara tucked their soul carefully away. "And you're a cheater. Asri's telling you exactly how to calm me, is he not?"

Undyne grinned. "Okay, anyway! Let's get you two back inside and warm again, I don't want Chara spending their first couple days living here sick."

"Oh! Um. So... they're going to, uh, be staying here?" Yet another new voice broke in.

Undyne turned, and promptly scooped the girl behind her into her arms. "Is that okay with you, Alphys? I mean, it didn't seem like something you'd have a problem with, but if it is..."

Alphys shook her frilled head quickly. "N-no! Not at all!"

"so. we moving things out here or something? getting to be less and less of a pile in there." Sans leaned quietly in the doorway, watching the others.

Undyne rolled her eyes. "We're coming, we're coming..."

Papyrus poked his head around the door above Sans'. "I SEE WE HAVE ALL CEASED OUR NIGHTLY NAPPING! PERHAPS THIS CALLS FOR A CONTINUATION OF OUR JAPERY?"

Chara hummed. "I dunno. Is Asri gonna be able to keep from confessing to Toriel how late we were all awake?"

Undyne flapped a hand. "Hey. It's not like there's school tomorrow or something. C'mon, let's mix it up!"

Alphys nodded. "I, um... maybe we could give Mew..."

"No." Undyne and Chara spoke at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed.

Alphys wilted a little. "Um, r-right. Well... I do have a karaoke app? I-if we wanted to... maybe wait on starting an entire new series."

Sans chuckled. "karaoke until we all pass out again, huh? good thing the kid is awake, too. chara, you in?"

Chara tilted their head. "Huh? Are you wroth with Undyne, Sans? I didn't think you'd want to have her be charged with a noise violation."

Undyne smirked. "Nobody is gonna complain about your singing, Chara. And if they do..."

"Then you will get an apology," Frisk intoned sternly.

Sans laughed. "nice one, kiddo. but seriously, karaoke... it doesn't matter how good you are at singing."

Undyne clenched her fist. "It's totally about embarrassing yourself! But in front of all your friends, so it's twice as embarrassing! But they're your friends, so it DOESN'T MATTER!"

Frisk hummed. "I have just the song for you to open with, too!"

Chara rolled their eyes. "What, not going to use your bully-dodging song for yourself?"

Undyne blinked. "Wait, what song are we talking about?"

Chara chuckled. "I heard a rumor Frisk got in a fight the other day. Except they did not a thing except dodge. And sing. A song Frisk's knowledge of I entirely blame you two for, by the way."

Undyne crossed her arms. "Why so?"

Chara laughed. "Where else would they hear a song so appropriate to their and Asri's unique situation, infuriating to the bully, and so factually true to the fact that they are, in fact, stronger?"

Frisk twirled. "I'm going to be singing that one! But I know a song that Chara should sing."

Chara blinked. "I'll bite. What song?"

Frisk tapped their chin. "Well... I remember hearing music, when Mom tried to stop me..."

Chara went rigid. "You... you want me to sing _that_? Frisk, that's not something for goofy times... that's a serious song..."

Frisk nodded. "Then it should go first. Before we start doing silly fun songs."

Chara shook their head. "Using that song, of all things, for karaoke? No way."

And then, Frisk clinched it. "And... Asriel wants to hear it, too..."

Chara flushed. "Oh... fine. But you're gonna end up disappointed this time. It's not like when I showed you my..." They bit their lip, striding inside, grumbling a song title at Alphys as they passed.

By the time the song ended, and Chara let the last notes fade, there was utter silence behind them. They hadn't needed to look at the words, of course. But somehow, they hadn't been able to look at anyone from the moment they started to sing.

When they finally turned, they looked at Asriel first. His eyes were wide and shining, awe across his features. Startled, Chara looked to Undyne next, and was met with an enormous grin. Papyrus, beside her, seemed to have caught something in his eye again. (What did he catch? Tears!)

Even Sans looked mellow. Happy, even. "glad we started with that one."

Chara blinked. "C'mon, guys... say something... or did the cacophony render you all deafened?"

Monster Kid lifted his head. "Does 'cacophony' mean 'really pretty sound'?"

Chara flushed at that. Asriel smiled. "You remembered, all this time?" He giggled. "You were so good, you put Frisk back to sleep..."

Undyne pumped a fist. "Sheesh, you should've told me you sing. I mean, I'll help you learn whatever instrument you want, but..."

Chara's voice wavered. "Everyone, please. That's enough joking, it isn't funny..."

Sans chuckled. "well then you know i'm not joking. when i tell a joke, it's always sure to tickle your... funny bone."

Papyrus groaned. "WHAT MY BROTHER MEANS IS, WE ARE BEING SERIOUS! YOU HAVE EXCEPTIONAL TALENT, SMALL HUMAN FRIEND TO THE PRINCE!"

Chara flushed. "Well, I... I don't know what to say."

"Well you could start with THANK YOU!" Undyne was grinning again.

Chara jumped. "Oh. Yes, um... thank you for thinking so highly of me..." They glanced to the side. "It's... not something I'm used to, honestly."

Undyne puffed. "Well you better GET used to it, squirt! You hang around here, you're gonna end up SHOWERED in praise!"

"IT'S TRUE! I CAN VOUCH PERSONALLY FOR THAT!" Papyrus nodded firmly.

Undyne grinned. "Personally and PHYSICALLY!"

Papyrus blanched. "W-WAIT! NOT HERE!"

Asriel giggled. "Undyne, save the flattery suplex for later. Please? You'll knock over the couch... and probably wake Frisk back up..."

Undyne laughed. "Fine, but you're getting one too, princey! And you, Chara, if I didn't know you'd take it the wrong way you'd be right there with him. Hell, I'd flattery suplex ALL THREE of you guys!"

Chara fidgeted. "Hey... If we're going to be singing and stuff, shouldn't we invite Bl... um, that ghost who is a friend of Frisk's?"

Alphys perked up. "O-oh, Napstablook? That's... that's a g-great idea, actually! I'll, um... c-call them up and see..." They paused. "Or, er... m-maybe I'll just... poke them over Undernet..."

Things went on fairly predictably from there. Alphys had finally dialed, albeit with significant time in between each number spent on Alphys trembling and Undyne cheering her on. Napstablook had shown up, after at least a dozen reassurances that they wouldn't be in the way. Between their musical know-how and Alphys' programs, karaoke had taken off and stayed that way for hours. Chara still wasn't sure how Frisk hadn't woken and joined in the fun. Of course, Chara had been the breakaway hit, plied with chocolate and Asriel's adoration into singing again every few songs, but even Alphys had been prodded into trying a song or two (with hilarious results).

At some point, Undyne had laid down the law for bedtime, and sleeping arrangements. Chara had found themself tucked snugly into her lap and held, Asriel nestling as close as he could against them from the side. Alphys took Undyne's other side, careful of Chara's personal space, and the skeleton brothers flopped happily against and around Asriel's other side.

As they finally began to drift off to sleep, Chara felt a pressure on their knee and jerked their legs reflexively, eyes snapping wide open in the darkened room.

Monster Kid looked up at them as he tugged his face up from the floor, blinking. "I, uh... sorry!" He shook his head. "I should've listened to Undyne..."

Chara shook their head. "No, I'm sorry. I... you just startled me. But... I mean, why there? Frisk's over to the left..."

MK shook his head. "Yeah, but Blook kinda snuggled in there. Plus... over here I get to be close to two really cool people too!"

Chara blinked. "I really don't get why you guys think I'm cool. But..." They reached down to rub his head. "I guess... I don't mind?"

With a hum, he turned and settled his head against Chara's knee. "'cause you're trying. Even though you're scared and mad." He closed his eyes. "And us kids have to stick together, anyway!"

Chara leaned quietly back against Undyne, sighing. Asriel was alive, and at their side. Undyne, of all people, wanted to take care of them, a human child. They had a "genuine talent" to pursue.

Looking around the room, at all the kind people around them, Chara smiled, and closed their eyes. Yeah. Life was most definitely good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, clearly some liberties taken with this one, but honestly I was too taken with some of these ideas not to put them down in some way or another. Though I kinda wonder at this point where I'm still within the bounds of the negative space or I've tripped over into full-blown AU.
> 
> If it wasn't explained well enough, I intended to imply that Chara has magic here specifically -because- of the shards of Asriel's soul that remained attached to their own after his shattered. That's also why it's -fire- magic in specific that they use. If they were to start learning magic at some point, that's when they would get abilities more specific to their own soul.
> 
> Something to address, as well: It's come up in other works, but with this continuity I've been going with the interpretation that Chara's soul persisted after they and Asriel died. That's the whole point of "determination" after all. Asriel's soul, tied to his physical form, shattered, but either Chara's original soul or their piece of the combined soul was released to drift. I realize this takes a little reconciling with some things that are said in the genocide route, but I attribute these to the effect of LOVE-gain on a soul. (Or maybe it's just that Flowey assumes that Chara's soul was lost along with his. Or he can't conceive of the idea of Chara killing Toriel unless they'd lost their soul too.) If you bring Chara that far, they forget they ever had a soul, and embrace their identity as "demon"; it might even be that reaching LOVE 20 -destroys- it.
> 
> The song Frisk intended to sing for karaoke before Chara sang them right back to sleep is exactly what you think it is. I make no apologies.
> 
> (Also, Undyne saying "undelible" is deliberate. It's like Hellboy saying "industrible".)


End file.
